Between a friend
by yuanda
Summary: But then again if you do think about it Tomi, Van's probably not even interested in you at all. Maybe he only wants to have fun and the perfect person to play with is Barbie herself. So instead of plotting a clean and torturous death for Millerna, you sho
1. Default Chapter

Between a friend  
  
Disclaimer: Lets all sing the it's so obvious song!  
  
A/N: This is a new story I've been working on. It's AU. I'll still be updating my current fic Given Chance if any of you know what that even is. ^_^ ! (PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT) I don't really know how to spell any of their last names so I'm gonna wing it. I took major, callosal, humongous, liberties with the character's personalities. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Don't you ever get that feeling, the one that your life is about to change, maybe not in a drastic way but certainly in a meaningful one. I do, I always get that feeling, but this time it was a big change, something that would turn me up side down completely...  
  
It all started the day I found out who Van Fanel was. I remember when he came to my literature class the third day of senior year. I bet twenty girls fell in love with those chocolate ruby eyes, tanned skin and the black silk locks of hair. One of those girls was my bestfriend Yukari Uchida. Yukari was the type of girl to fall in and out of love as often as Dilandua Albatou got suspended, so I thought nothing of it. Van Fanel even caught my eye, though I would never let anyone know, I belonged to Allen Shezar and the whole school had known that for the past four years. Yukari had been in an off and on relationship with Allen's twin Amano, but after a year of struggle they called it quits.  
  
I could tell by the way that Yukari was scribbling furiously in her notebook that she was already writing Van a note. I sighed, rolling my eyes. If Van was like any of these other guys he would be Yuki's boyfriend by the end of the day. Why was I even worrying, the only man I should worry about is Allen. If that's true why do you keep starring at him. A little voice in the back of my head kept telling me. Yeah that was it, he was handsome.  
  
The teacher droned on and on about how Van had come from Japan and was staying here in America for the year. I began to doodle in my notebook unaware that the picture I was drawing was a heart with Van's name in the middle. I looked back up to the dark haired boy, just to find he was nowhere to be found. My eyes scanned the room quickly, I should have known, he was sitting right beside Yukari. I brought my attention back down to my notebook astounded at what I found there. I ripped the paper out quickly and cruppled it up. I tried to focus for the rest of the class, but my mind was somewhere else. I sighed in relief when the lunch bell rang.  
  
I started out the door, Yukari was already outside waiting for me. Her cheeks were flushed and she was pouting. I rolled my eyes, after knowing her for ten years I knew that was the signature mark that she was furious. "Kari, what's wrong?" She looked up at me and pushed out her bottom lip even more. I sighed and threw my arm around her shoulder, steering her toward the school's west cafeteria. "Come on Kari, you got to tell me sometime." "Hitomi he didn't even talk to me. I like gave him a note and freakin stared at him for the entire class and he didn't even notice me." I was truly shocked, a boy had backed away from Yukari's advances. "Well maybe he's just shy, give him sometime to adjust. You know he just moved here, maybe he doesn't even understand english very well." I could visably see her perk up. "Your right, Hitomi. I'll just give him some time.  
  
We were sitting at our regular lunch table. I was listening to all my friends gossip, the main topic was about the semi formal for the seniors in two weeks. Celena and Millerna were discussing their own plans, Yukari was gushing over how she was going to get Van. What interested me the most was when Eries mentioned Allen's name to Yukari. "What about Allen?" I asked, curiosity eating away at me. "Well" she placed a manicured hand on the table "rumor is that well, ummm..... Allen is going..... to......well...." "Allen is going to WHAT?" I yelled a bit too loudly startling a silent Merle who was trying to finish a book for literature class.  
  
"AllenisgoingtobreakupwithyouandaskMillernatothedance!" I stared at her. Barely understanding what she had said, but getting the drift. I looked at Merle who quickly averted her eyes back down to the book, I turned my gaze over to Millerna who was happily chatting away with Yukari and Celena. "Does she know?" I nodded my head towards Millerna. Eries nodded, and looked down quickly at her perfect nails. "In fact Hitomi, she's known for a long time." "WHAT?" "They've been seeing each other for the last two month." I stopped for a moment, trying to gather and process the infomation given to me. It didn't take long before I jumped up, stalked towards the end of the table and punched the stunned Millerna dead in the face.  
  
She stayed consious long enough to see my green eyes fill with tears.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short, but this is sort of a teaser chapter. Hope you like! Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine. Are you happy now DAMMIT!  
  
  
  
I was sitting in the office. Tears were starting to dry and the anger was starting to surface. I wanted to kill them. I brought my hands to my face, what an idiot I was. "I must look like a fool." I whispered to myself. Here I was thinking that what Allen and I had was special, that he would never betray me. I thought that we didn't have to have sex to keep our relationship. Boy was I wrong, the first time I turned him down, he ran to her, I should have known. Why else would he have gone to Millerna. I shook my head, now here I was sitting in the main office awaiting punishment, which could be anything from a three to ten day suppension.  
  
"I should have kept my temper in check, I always do this to myself. I could have went up to her and talked or walked away, but instead I popped the bitch in her face." I scolded myself. "You sure as hell did." I heard someone say, in an amused tone. I looked up to find myself staring into a gorgeous face. I straightened myself up from my slouching position in the chair. " So you saw, huh?" I asked. He nodded his head and sat down next to me. "I was only sitting a table away when a pretty blond girl flew at me, but let me tell you after what you did she's not so pretty anymore." I smiled at him. "Is it really that bad, I didn't get to see." He nodded his head again. "Your in my third period class right?" "Yeah." "So, what could have caused you to punch someone in the eye, Ms...?" I leaned back in my chair and smiled. So Van had noticed me in class, if Kari knew this she'd kill everyone. "My name's Hitomi, and well..." "Hitomi Kanzaki, Ms.Sullivan will see you now." The old secretary behind the desk informed me. I looked over at Van, who gave me a look of sympathy. "Well, I guess I'll see you after my one thousand day suspension." I turned my back fom him and walked into the principle's room.  
  
***** "And so you thought that punching her would be the easiest solution, Hitomi." I rolled my eyes while my mother paced around my room. "I just wasn't thinking, mom." "Oh, Hitomi I told you to stay away from that boy." She told me, her blue eyes filled with worry as she sat next to me on my quilt covered bed. "Now, look what came out of you putting your energy into a four year relationship with him" She reached over and touched my face. "a broken heart, broken friendships, and a week of suppension." "Mom, it was my decision and mistake to make. I know you only want what's best for me, but it was my choice to make." I stared at her straight in the eyes. "I'm glad I brought up such a smart and beautiful woman. Your a senior in highschool, your leaving in a year, now you can find someone who you can fall in love with, now you can start anew." I looked at my mother and for one of the very few times in my life, I thought she was right.  
  
***** After five days of doing nothing I was ready to go back to school, although there was still that nagging feeling of having to see Allen, Millerna, and the rest fifth period. I grabbed my books from the empty bus seat next to me and walked out. "Hitomi!" I jumped hearing my name. "Hitomi, your back. Oh my god, the whole school was talking about what happened last friday, I swear if you hadn't punched that bitch for what she did to you I would have, I mean how could that bastard do that to you. Eries and Celena keeping that from you, what total bitc..." "Kari, I really don't want to talk about it." "Oh, sorry Tomi. I just wanted to let you know I don't even consider them my friends anymore, not after what they did to you." I looked into her brown eyes and hugged her. "Thanks Kari. I really do need a true friend." "Hey don't forget about me!" A bouncy little red head walked up to us. "Of course who could ever forget Merle." Yukari drawled sarcasticly. Merle smiled at me and took my arm with hers. "Those platinum blond bitches can all go screw themselves." "Merle!" Yukari and I said astounded. "What?" She asked inoccently.  
  
"You are going right?" "I don't know, I mean I don't want to miss my senior semi, but I also don't want to meet Shezar and his bimbo." I said referring to my former friend. Yukari who was stuffing her face with chips retorted. "Well, you should go. You shouldn't let them stop you and besides I think I know a certain someone who would love to go with you." I raise my eyebrow "Who?" "The sexiest guy in the U.S.A., the one who's already gotten a million intivations to the dance, but turned them down, even one of them mine." "That would be..?" I asked waving my hand for effect. Kari sighed. "Van." "Huh? I thought that you..." She shook her head. "I tried talking to him, but he just shuts me out, don't get me wrong he's really nice..." "And don't forget super fine!" Merle piped in from her area under the tree in the school court yard. "Yeah, but the only time he'll really talks to me is when it's about you." Yukari sighed once more, then perking up again. "Besides I got a date with Dilandua!" Merle and I groaned at the same time. "I can't believe your going out with that maniac." Merle rolled over onto her back. "I mean haven't you had your fill of losers yet?" "Dilandua is not a loser, he is so cute, better than Hiei..." My mind drifted away from their argument and onto more important subjects. "I wonder if he really likes me?"  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Chapter three

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and feedback. It made me want to write more! Sorry for taking a thousand years to update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Escaflowne, except for the poster I bought.  
  
I walked slowly down the hall, ah, the dreaded fifth period. I was preparing myself to handle my anger when I saw their faces. I knew the teacher had changed our seats from the offices request, that was a plus. Would I beable to see him without tearing his face out? I sighed and walked on, the one thing I was looking forward to was seeing the clock strike two so I could go home.  
  
When I reached the classroom door a wonderful sight greeted me. There, sitting in Allen's old seat was a raven haired boy talking to Kari's boyfriend. I quickly walked up to my teacher and asked him if I was to sit in my regular seat. He nodded his head and smiled. I started to walk to my seat, but was stopped when he called me back.  
  
"Hitomi" I turned around to face my teacher again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you ever have any problems with anyone, you let me know, OK."  
  
"Thanks Mr.Dereno, but I don't think I'll have anymore problems."  
  
I added a smile for a measure to convince him. I was just about to get to my seat when a hand grabbed my arm and practically pulled me to the floor. I was ready to start fighting when I heard Kari's voice. "Oh my god, aren't they like sooooo totally CUTE!" She said mimicking a certain someone and in the process almost tugging my arm out of it's socket. She was sticking her finger down her throat and gagging. Then I saw who she was talking about.  
  
There sat Allen, Millerna was standing, leaning infront of him and twirling her hair between her fingers. She leaned a little bit more and kissed him full on the lips. I figured out now that I knew, they could be open about their 'feelings'. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Yukari saying just loud enough so they could hear.  
  
"So Kari, how's the princess's face?" Yukari stared at me for a second before she burst out laughing.  
  
"Tomi, remember no more fights."  
  
We made our way towards our lab table when Millerna with a still slightly bruised eye came up to me. I stopped when she blocked my path. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, anger was beginning to resurface. She had some mighty big balls comming up to me. The bell had just rung and the other students were taking their seats.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you..."  
  
"Listen Millerna, this isn't the time or place to discuss whatever bullshit is going through that dumb ass head of yours, so save it for another time and place."  
  
I pushed her out of my way and sat down in my seat next to Van who was looking at Millerna, she was still standing like a lost idiot. Yukari took the seat across from me giving Dilandua a brief kiss.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi how was your long weekend?" Dilandua teased me about my suspension.  
  
"I'm sure it was a good as the 50 you've gotten this year." I retorted with a smile.  
  
"Actually it was only 18. It was 50 detentions." He corrected proudly.  
  
It was about forty-five minutes into class when our teacher stopped blabbing and handed us our labs. I heard simultaneous groans when they saw the list of procedures. I turned around to face Van who was reading the packet.  
  
"I hope we get to work in patners." I spoke to him.  
  
He lifted his gaze to me. "I would sure think so. There's seventy vocab words and eight procedures."  
  
"We can always flunk."  
  
He laughed. "I think if we...."  
  
Yukari came up behind me and took my arm. "Come on Tomi, we have to sign up partners!"  
  
I shook my arm out of her grasp. Yukari had a nasty habit of yanking my arm out of it's place. I stood up and moved to the board with her. I had forgotten to ask Van if he had a partner. I looked back to see a head of blond hair leaning infront of him. I could have killed that bitch.  
  
First she stole my boyfriend and now she had the nerve to flirt with Van! Well, we'll see about that.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, they make my day go on. Seriously they do, other wise I'd eat dorritos all day. I'll update ASAP! Bye! 


	4. Chapter four

A/N: HAHAHAHA you guys are great. Sorry for the long wait, you probably thought I was dead, huh? In this chapter I changed the point of view from first to narrative, tell me which is better.

Disclaimer: If Escaflowne was mine, I'd marry Van.

"YUKARI! Can you believe her? What in hell does she think she's doing?" I told my best friend through clenched teeth.

"Who's doing what?"

I spun her in the direction I was already facing. And the look on her face told me what I had just seen wasn't my imagination.

"Wow, obviously getting socked in the face wasn't enough."

"I think Hitomi might have given her even more brain damage." Layya, a red headed girl standing behind us put in a remark. Yukari turned and look at her.

"If Tomi had given her more damage then she already had I'm sure she'd be a vegetable."

Both of the girls had to restrain Hitomi from attacking the tall, slim, Barbie.

Van shrugged his shoulders at the ridiculous comment the blond standing in front of him had just made. He looked around to see if anyone was going to come to his rescue, but apparently everyone was too busy. His eyes wandered farther to the end of the room where Dilandua was getting grilled by the teacher. Looking a little to the left he saw a sandy haired beauty clad in a white tank top, blue jeans, and white Nikes. She was staring straight at the girl in front of him, bright green eyes scorching with anger...or perhaps jealousy. He smirked, well this was a new revelation. He turned back to the girl in front of him.

"So Millerna, I know it may not be any of my business, but what happened to you last week? I mean you basically flew at me and I just wanted to know if you were all right." He lied, he was just being pretty damn nosy. He knew the blond would give him a piece of the story even if it was her own twisted view of it.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?"

"Umm no it's not."

"Poor Tomi was furious at me for talking to Allen. I mean they have been going out for like...ummm...like forever and she should know that I would never have cheated with him. I am not that kind of girl you know. I mean come on Allen is so not my type. I like mine tall, dark and handsome."

She smiled and winked at him and he laughed at how absurd she sounded.

"What's so funny, Van?"

"Nothing I just thought that was really, ummm...sweet." he lied

"I know, I am a sweet person aren't I, but that's not the point. I really really want you to be my lab partner so..."

"What are you doing here, this isn't the side of class with the whores or bitches."

Millerna turned around to face dark red eyes full of contempt.

"Don't you dare call me that Dilandua, you fucking..."

"Save it bitch, before I have Hitomi come over here and give you another one in that pretty lil face of yours. Obviously one time isn't enough for your stupid ass." He brushed past her without a second glance.

Once again Millerna stood there dumbfounded. She turned back over to Van just to see him shrug his shoulders and walk up to the long line that had formed in front of the teachers desk. She frowned and glanced over her shoulder where Dilandua was still staring at her.

"Get over it Dilandua. This in none of your damn business! I think Hitomi is a big enough girl to handle her own problems."

"Listen princess, I just made it my business. You may not like that, but guess what? I don't give a fuck and I personally love the way Hitomi handled it the first time, and I assure you she won't have a problem doing it again."

He turned from her to go meet Van in the line. Millerna stormed to the back of the room and sat down.

Hitomi watched the little play that was going on just out of her reach. She really didn't appreciate the way Fanel was engrossed in the conversation. What the hell was he doing? Dumb Bolt was obviously flirting, why was he letting her poison him with her stupidness, he should be in line anyway. If Millerna thought she was going to partner up with Van she was out of her mind. She pushed ahead only to realize both her arms were really hurting. Yukari and Layya had an iron grip on her.

"Come on you guys, let go I'm not gonna bother her. I promise." Hitomi lied trying to pry herself from the vice like fingers.

"I wish I could believe that Tomi, but seeing that look on your face doesn't really convince me."

Hitomi stopped trying to pry her arms from their claws. Her attention was back on Van and Millerna, he was looking down at his notebook while she blabbed away. Hitomi bit her lip when she saw Dilandua approaching the table, knowing that he hated Millerna more than she did made her relax. She turned around when she saw Van get up and move to the end of the line and from the angry sounds of Millerna's bitching.

Van walked toward the end of the line were he was standing behind a tall red head. He could see Yukari trying to talk to Hitomi, but from the looks of it she was refusing to respond. He smiled broadly when he leaned closer and eavesdropped on Yukari's one sided conversation.

"Come on Hitomi. He was not flirting, I mean he was just talking to the girl. I'm pretty sure someone as smart as him wouldn't be interested."

There was a pause as Yukari waited for answer, but all she received was Hitomi crossing her arms over her chest. She let out a sigh. Hitomi was refusing to talk to her for some odd reason.

"Seriously, you need to let it go, good riddance to Allen. If you think about it she did you a big favor by taking away Allen. Now you're all open and available for Van!"

Hitomi had enough grace to let a small blush stain her cheeks, but she still didn't respond. Infact she looked like she was off somewhere. Yukari was getting tired of her silence and decided to break it."

"But then again if you do think about it Tomi, Vans probably not even interested in you at all. Maybe he only wants to have fun and the perfect person to play with is Barbie herself. So instead of plotting a clean and torturous death for Millerna, you should talk to Van and see what he really thinks about her...and you."

This earned Yukari a glare that could shatter a mirror, but she didn't finish off there.

"Oh yeah and don't forget to mention the semi!"

Hitomi wanted to strangle Yukari, she could see Van out of the corner of her eye as he pretended to innocently stand in line. Although knowing better that he was eavesdropping. She could tell by the way his eyes lit up at the sound of his name. Realizing if she opened her mouth Yukari would be yelled at Hitomi wisely decided to keep it shut, she didn't need Van to think she had an anger management problem.

So instead she turned around to face him and he looked back at her with a smile in his velvet eyes. Hitomi smiled back

shyly, she had forgotten what she wanted to say to him. But something much more interesting popped in her head at the sight of Van's handsome features. She turned back around and finally answered Yukari in a low whisper.

"You know what I think for once you're right. Millerna did do a big favor for me, but you know what that means! I owe her one in return. A big, no wait giant favor is called for here!"

"Uhh, all I'm going to say is don't Hitomi." Yukari looked up towards the white ceiling rolling her big beautiful eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Batman theme music starts to play...

I am here! I live and I bring you more chapters!

Disclaimer: I ain't own nuthin!

The long awaited CHAPTER FIVE!

She pulled the shimmering material off the hook and peered closer at the green color. It was fabulous! The color reminded her of her friend's dazzling emerald eyes.

"Hitomi! I found the best dress ever!" Yukari called over her shoulder to her friend who's head was burrowed in a rack of clothing.

Hitomi turned to where Yukari was standing with her back towards her. She brushed her honey bronze hair back into some sort of order before walking over to Yukari. She peered over her friend's shoulder and her eyes widened. There in her friend's hand's was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The color was a shade lighter than that of the emerald she wore on her finger. Two tiny strands of gold were the shoulder straps that combined in the back to hold the dress up. The back dipped dangerously low covering only the essentials.

"Wow, Kari were in the world did you find that? It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah and it will look great on you!" Yuraki thrust the dress into her friend's hand. "Now try it on!"

"But Kari, it's beautiful and you found it first, it's only fair that you get to try it on." Hitomi tried pushing the dress back into the red head's hands.

"Nope, I found my own dress already." She said with a smile on her full lips and held up a red silk dress with a drastic plunging neck line.

"You can't be serious! That's a little umm...revealing, don't ya think." Hitomi teased her friend.

"That's ok I'm a bit of a whore aren't I? Besides Dilandua will love it, red is his favorite color." With a grin she stroked her scarlet hair.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and grabbed Yukari's hand and dragged her to the fitting room. She pushed her friend into a room, shut the curtain and walked away to her own with Yukari's protesting behind her.

"You know you could have just asked, instead of shoving!"

"We need to hurry and you were dollygagging." Hitomi said with a smirk. She had been the one taking up time just lost in thought. Her mind had been on the upcoming dance, well more like on the guy who had asked her to the dance.

_She had been sitting on the window seat of her guidance counselor's office. Since she had gotten into the "fight", she was required to meet with the shaggy haired hippie, Mr. Love Yourself and Those Around You. Hitomi giggled to herself just remembering the last piece of advise her counselor had told her. "Remember, Hitomi you got to stay FOCUSED! F is for the fire that must burn within you! O is for the opponents that will try to deter you! C is for your creative mind! Hitomi tried to not laugh in his face, she felt as if she were reading a manual to Dungeons and Dragons._

_"What's so funny?"_

_Jolted out of her daydream, Hitomi lifted her head towards the intruder of her thoughts. Her eyes were greeted with the image of Van standing in the door way. Both his hands were juggling a pile of folders and she could barely see his face._

_"Do you need help with those?" Hitomi lifted herself from her comfortable position and reached for the top half of the stack. She pulled it into her hand and was presented with his red orbs staring straight into hers._

_"You didn't let me answer." He smiled._

_"Huh?" She sounded, looking at him stupidly._

_"I didn't want you to take the papers they're TOP SECRET." He spoke seriously._

_Hitomi glanced down at the papers and read the lines out loud "Survey: Shorts or Pants." Looking back up she rolled her eyes when she heard him laugh heard him laugh._

_"Bad joke right?"_

_"I've heard worse." Hitomi smiled._

_"Hitomi?"_

_"Yea" She was still smiling despite his now serious tone._

_"I want to take you out sometime." He stated simply_

_She was a bit taken aback by the statement, she was expecting another cheesy joke not a date. But this is what she had wanted, well not exactly, she had wanted a date to the dance, but this was still good. Well, she would just have to make it happen._

_"Yea you can take me out...to the dance next week."_

_Van let out a laugh, and grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them causing her lips to pucker up. "That was going to be my next question."_

_"VAN!" came a shout from Mrs. Derwonski in the front office. "I have more deliveries for you!"_

_"Then it's settled then, your my date." Hitomi stated after prying his hand from her cheek. "Now get going before Godzilla comes to claim you."_

_"Godzilla?" Van asked raising an eyebrow._

_Hitomi laughed. "I keep forgetting your kinda new here and haven't heard all of the stories yet, but I'll brief you later myself."_

Hitomi's thoughts were cut there by a loud yelp coming from Yukari's dressing room.

"You ready"" Hitomi shouted out to her friend and pushed open her curtain. All she received for an answer was a grumpy sound, then something about a zipper. She signed and walked barefoot to where Yukari was struggling to zip up the dress and helped her with the simple task.

"So how do I..." Yukari stopped short when she turned around to face her friend. Hitomi looked absolutely beautiful! The dress made her eyes even greener if that was possible and her body looked killer.

"Wow Tomi you look great. For someone who doesn't like dresses you sure know how to wear one"

Hitomi smiled and caught a look in the mirror admiring the masterpiece that adorned her body. She laughed and turned her attention to Yukari.

"I don't think anybody will be looking at me once you walk in the room." Mentioning with her hand to the clingy red dress her friend was wearing.

"We look good enough to eat!" Yukari laughed clapping her hands together in a childish manner.


End file.
